The Fight for the Americas (Map Game)
The Fight for the Americas is a map game where the year is 1492 and Spain has fallen. In 1495, the Americas were discovered, yet exploration and colonization did not begin until 1500. Now the year is 1500, and now, you have the chance to change the course of history. Would you make your nation have a colonial empire that the sun never sits on, or would you expand the homeland and conquer your neighbors? Background 1469: Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile marry. They state that once they free Iberia of Muslim rule that they will proclaim the Kingdom of Spain, uniting both Aragon and Castile under one goverment. 1478: Ferdinand II is discovering having an affair with a noblewoman by Isabella I. Ferdinand said he had an affair because he thought that by now they would of conquer Granada, allowing the creation of the Kingdom of Spain, the only reason why he wanted to marry Isabella I. He buys an indulgences from the Church to keep him from being a "Sinner". Isabella asks for permission from the pope for a divorce. The pope agrees and Isabella and Ferdinand are now rivals. 1479: Castile annexes Navarre, worrying the Kingdom of France. 1482: Aragon proposes to Portugal an alliance and to carve up Castile between them. Portugal agrees and both countries invade Castile, along with war subsides from France. The reason why France gave subsides to Aragon was because France gave subsides in exchange for a fifteen year non-aggression pact and France being worried about Castile trying to invade France. 1485: Portugal captures the provinces of Galicia and Andalusia. Aragon takes the provinces of Murcia and Navarre (OTL Kingdom of Navarre), as well as starting the beginning of the siege of Madrid. 1488: The city of Madrid surrenders after a three year long siege. 1489: Castile surrenders, and Portugal gets the provinces of Galicia, Leon, Andalusia and Asturias. Aragon gets the provinces of Navarre, Old Castile, New Castile, Murica and Alava. 1494-1496: Aragon invades Granada and annexes the country. 1495: A Portuguese explorer goes out looking for a new trade route to China, Japan, India and the East Indies. He discovers a small island (OTL Antigua) and names it Illhadoparaíso, which is Portuguese for Island of Paradise. The discovery remains unimportant due to the Portuguese government and the Aragonese government focusing on rebuilding Iberia. However, Portugal keeps the discovery as a secret. 1500: The secret of the Americas is leaked and many countries in Western Europe are now preparing their ships to explorer and colonize the Americas. Rules Please follow the rules. * Have Fun * Be Plausible and Logical * Mod word is law until proven otherwise * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * It's is mandatory to have knowledge of your nation, and if you join later on in the game, learn the history of your nation from old turns. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderater is playing, they cannot be a event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120 * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to 2 FREE mod positions. * You are allowed to change nations before the game begins or before you post your first turn. * Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. * You only have knowledge of stuff in the discovered area on the map. Undiscovered area, or Terra Incognita, is covered in gray. The general map is for choosing countries and seeing how the entire world is. * If you defeat someone's main nation you cannot claim their colonies without actually attacking their colonies. The opposite also applies, as you cannot claim a main nation without physically attacking it * You cannot establish colonies if you do not have access to a coastline or a border to un-colonized land. You cannot use another nation's ports or allowance to go through a country in order to access your colonies. * All colonies must begin on the coast. Ideal and recommended locations for starting a colony are near fresh water sources like rivers and places that serve as good ports. * Colonial claims can and will overlap. Expansion is first come first serve. If someone is on your land, fight them for it. Mods * Map Maker: '''None * '''Creator: '''Mli048 * '''Head Mod: '''Mli048 * '''Vice Mod: '''None * '''Events Mod: '''None * '''Events (Colonization) Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Rules Mod: '''None * '''Emergency Mod: '''None * '''Emergency Mod: None * War Progress Mod: '''None * '''Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: '''None * '''Plausibility Checking Mod: None Banned List These are people who are banned and those who have strikes. A ban lasts for a week and a banned player is removed from their nation. Gaining three strikes will result in a ban. A strike is eliminated every week. Banned Strikes Nations WIP Europe * Aragon * Portugal * England- Orwell * Scotland * France * Map Archives The Game